Kross-European Song Contest of 1938
Hosting Due to difficulties with confirming and scheduling, the 1937 contest would likely have to be hosted in a major country and major city no matter who wins the previous edition. It was likely, that if the country is too poor, too small or doesn't want to host, the hosting duties will be given to either France, the Netherlands or the United Kingdom again. Since the United Kingdom hosted the 1937 contest, the Netherlands hosted the 1935 contest and France hosted the 1932 contest, they decided to host the contest in France if hosting went wrong. Behind the Scenes On 1st July 1937, executive producer Liam Bekaert confirmed the existence of the 1938 contest. Kross Kompany, RECORDZA and EmbeX Studios worked together for this edition once again. Confirming for the contest began on 6th September 1937. Confirming for the contest ended on 25th April 1938. Participants September 1937 While EmbeX preferred the new confirming system introduced in 1937, there was trouble with making new KESC HQ's in every host country. Because of this, the new confirming system would be postponed for the 1938 edition and maybe other editions if the winner is not Germany or the United Kingdom. France was the first country to confirm their participation for the contest on 13th September 1937. They held a national final on 3rd January 1938 and results were revealed on 5th January 1938. Germany was the next one to confirm, doing so on 22nd September 1937. They held an internal selection and revealed the results on 12th March 1938. October 1937 Denmark confirmed on 1st October 1937. They held an internal selection on 18th October 1937 and revealed the results on 28th December 1937. Netherlands confirmed on 6th October 1937. They held a national final on 8th February 1938 and revealed the results on 15th February 1938. Italy confirmed their participation on 19th October 1937 followed by a national selection on 28th November 1937. The results of the national final were revealed on 8th January 1938. Belgium confirmed their participation on 21st October 1937. They internally selected and revealed their song on 18th January 1938. November 1937 Estonia confirmed their return to the contest in 2nd November 1937. They internally selected and revealed their song on 20th March 1938. Latvia followed their Baltic friend by confirming their return on the 4th November 1937. They internally selected and revealed the results on 11th Spain confirmed their participation and return in the contest on the 7th November 1937. They revealed their song, internally selected, on 25th January 1938. United Kingdom confirmed their participation in the contest on 28th November 1937. They held a national final on 30th January 1938 and revealed the results on 6th February 1938. December 1937 Ireland confirmed their participation on 1st December 1937. They revealed their song and artist on 24th February 1938. Switzerland confirmed their participation on 8th December 1937. They revealed their song and artist on 7th March 1938. Austria confirmed their participation 18th December 1937. They had to withdraw in March 1938 when their country didn't exist anymore. Yugoslavia confirmed their return to the contest on 26th December 1937. They internally selected and revealed the results on 31st January 1938. January 1938 Lithuania confirmed their participation and return on 3rd January 1938. They internally selected and revealed the results on 10th January 1938. Portugal confirmed their participation on 9th January 1938. They internally selected and revealed the results on 25th January 1938. Bulgaria surprisingly confirmed their participation on 10th January 1938. They internally selected and revealed the results on 5th April 1938. Sweden confirmed their participation on 12th January 1938. They held a national final on 20th March 1938 and revealed the results on 24th March 1938. Finland confirmed their debut on 16th January 1938. For their first contest, their entry would be taken from Sweden's national final's runner up. Greece confirmed their participation on 29th January 1938. They held a national final on 11th February 1938 and revealed the results on 14th February 1938. February 1938 Iceland confirmed their participation on 2nd February 1938. They internally selected and revealed the results on 28th February 1938. Soviet Union confirmed participation on 9th February 1938. They internally selected and revealed the results on 22nd March 1938. Hungary surprisingly confirmed participation on 23rd February 1938. They internally selected and revealed the results on 18th April 1938. March 1938 Norway hinted their participation on 3rd March 1938 but didn't confirm their participation officially until 10th March 1938. They held a national final on 25th March 1938 and revealed the results a few days later on 27th March 1938. Romania confirmed their participation on 14th March 1938. They internally selected and revealed the results on 20th March 1938. April 1938 This was the last month to confirm for the contest. Albania confirmed it's debut on 1st April 1938. They used the runner up from Greece's national final. Czechoslovakia confirmed it's participation in the contest on 7th April 1938. They held a national final on 14th April 1938 and revealed the results on 21st April 1938. Poland confirmed it's participation on 16th April 1938. They internally selected on 18th April 1938 and revealed the results on 20th April 1938. Malta confirmed it's participation after the United Kingdom convinced them to join due to Austria's departure Grouping Every country, including the hosts and big three will be included. Even though they weren't hosting, they did win the previous edition so Austria would automatically qualify. Automatic qualifiers : * United Kingdom * France * Netherlands * Austria * Switzerland (chosen because of their recent high scores) Semi Final 1 Grouping Big Four voting: * France will vote in Semi Final 1 * Netherlands will vote in Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Grouping Big Four voting: * Switzerland will vote in Semi Final 2 * United Kingdom will vote in Semi Final 2 Semi Final One 12 countries participated and tried to qualify. 14 countries voted with jury along with the letter vote. The show took place on 20th May 1938 starting at 17:00 UTC and ending at 18:30 UTC. 6 countries will qualify from each semi final. Semi Final Two 12 countries participated and tried to qualify. 14 countries voted with jury along with the letter vote. The show took place on 21st May 1938 starting at 17:30 UTC and ending at 19:00 UTC. 6 countries will qualify from each semi final. Grand Final The grand final had 16 participants (6 from each semi final along with the 4 automatic qualifiers). It began on 28th May 2019 at 19:00 UTC until 21:00 UTC. Previous winner for France in 1926 performed as an interval act in between the voting and the songs. There would be a 1pt, 2pt, 4pt, 6pt, 8pt, 10pt and 12pt voting system. Other Countries * Cyprus applied for membership of Kross Kompany on 3rd September 1936 and was granted it on 18th December 1936 after all other members agreed to them. They did not join the 1938 contest because of lack of funds to enter a contest at the current year Category:Kross European Song Kontest